


Office adventure of a tired cat

by Cheesysquid



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, I wrote this to cope, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Mutual Pining, Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Office Shenanigans, Romance, Wol is always tired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesysquid/pseuds/Cheesysquid
Summary: Story of a Miqo'te who moves to Ishgard, now a modern and bustling city that holds many promises. Being the hopeful person that she is, she applies to a big company, only to find out aiming big might not have been the wisest choice. Amidst all the hectic changes and the unforgiving cold, she now has to juggle adult life and budding feelings towards a certain co-worker.(I wrote this while going through 5 stages of grief after that one scene in HW)
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Office adventure of a tired cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ I've finally succumbed and wrote my very first fic for the FF XIV fandom o(-(  
> Boy this game definitely has consumed my life. I waltzed in having been spoiled to death about everything and it all still hurts hahahaha *cries*  
> To cope with this void in my heart now that I've wrapped up HW, I decided to write something light-hearted for Haurchefant. I was rewatching aggretsuko and gekkan shoujo Nozaki-kun, and they both sparked an idea in my head. Thus this fic was written ✨  
> Anyhoo, I hope the first chapter will be to your liking, dear readers o/ My apologies if there's anything OOC _(:3

_“If we were born again, I will find you, I swear it._

_I’ll look for you no matter how long it will take._

_Just please, let me love you again._

_Let me be wrapped in the warmth of your affection once more, I beg.”_

  
  


Her heart hammers in her chest by the time L’Enya flutters her eyes open.

Rays of sunlight pours in through the thin white curtains, leaving small bright spots to dance on the floor. Books sit neatly on her small bookshelf to the side of the room, and a small folder remains next to her laptop on the desk. She can hear the faint ambience of a new day, including the footsteps of people walking down the stairs beyond her apartment’s door and the indistinct chatter of her neighbors upstairs.

One look at the ticking clock on the wall lets her know it’s still half an hour to seven in the morning, and the sheets rustle as the Miqo’te sits up in her bed. 

“Why can’t I dream of something nicer…” she lets out a sigh and brings a way to rub her face, wiping away the tear that still lingers at the corner of her eye.

It’s always the same scenery, a place that seems out of this world and painted an orange hue by the dying rays of sunset. She is never alone in her dreams, always surrounded by faces that she can’t recognize. Strained words, broken hearts, promises that leave a part of her withering. Eventful a dream it tends to be, and yet all that remains in her mind upon waking is a bittersweet longing mixed with a hint of regret. 

“I probably should read less angsty fanfics before going to bed… Well, no point dwelling on it.” Pulling her blanket off her body and swinging her legs over the side of the bed, L’Enya makes her way towards the window of her humble apartment.

“Ah lucky, it’s a sunny day today.”

A smile graces her face when the Miqo’te sees the clear sky that spans above the city, having pulled the curtains aside to have a glimpse of the world outside.

Turning on her heel, she begins her daily routine, starting with a quick shower and shivering with how chilly the air in the bathroom is. Breakfast comes next, a slice of toast accompanied by a glass of milk and one small bowl of cereal. With a boost from a cup of coffee, and having changed into the most appropriate attire for work, the Miqo’te leaves her home a while later.

She curses at the sight of an out of order elevator, lamenting how her apartment is on the fifth floor of the building.

As L’Enya descends staircases after staircases, she muses with a weak smile whether the universe is punishing her for being a lazy potato instead of working out. It’s not her fault that playing MMORPGs is more entertaining than wheezing after a jog.

\--------

L’Enya manages to catch a bus that is half full by the time she arrives at the bus stop near her home.

She flops down in a seat by the window with her bag placed in her lap, hands reaching to unfasten its zipper and pulling out a folder of papers. People gradually fill up the remaining empty seats, and the bus takes off once the last passenger has gotten on. Before long, she finds herself surrounded by indistinct chatter and folks of all races.

Sceneries pass by outside the window, and the Miqo’te catches a glimpse of stores opening for the day and people greeting each other as the daily grind begins. She flicks her eyes back to her phone, flipping through her inbox to find that one email sent by the company she recently applied to. This has to be some sorts of sheer dumb luck on her end, she thought, the fact that she manages to get through the CV scattering stage and makes it to an interview at an esteemed company. It feels like seeing light at the end of the tunnel, receiving an email requiring about an appropriate date and time after numerous applications that got turned down.

_“I’d better not screw up, I’ve made it this far.”_

A frown becomes evident on her face as L’Enya continues to stare at the words written in her email. Her hand starts to tremble, and she dares pray this unpleasant feeling welling within her isn’t her breakfast going back up. Salmon swimming upstream as she often calls it.

“Oh? Lucky you, that’s a really good company~”

Letting out a noise, one that she hopes no one has heard amidst all these noises, L’Enya notices that the stylish aura lady sitting next to her is checking her out. 

“Thank you but I’m not working there yet, not officially at least...” she offers the stranger a stiff, awkward smile, all the while wondering about the possibilities of stranger danger. Cat instincts, apparently.

“Oh interview day then? I think you’re gonna nail it honey.” the aura winks at her, before putting away the small make up powder to her handbag. “I heard they have the most rigid work rules there, boring as hell but good pay if you do get in. There are apparently plenty of attractive folks there too, men and women alike, so I guess that’s an incentive too hmm?”

“Aha… That’s just what I need to know. Thank you.” the Miqo’te suddenly fears for her face muscle, which is starting to ache a bit from the stiff smile that is still persisting on her face. While not refusing the sudden dating hot tips from a stranger, she’s actually this close to searching for videos about how to not faint at a job interview.

“Oh hey, that’s my bestie right there. Bye honey, was nice chatting with you.”

L’Enya blinks her eyes in a mixture of surprise and awkwardness as the chatty stranger moves to another seat. Part relieved and part still nervous, she lets out a sigh and returns her gaze to her phone once more, tapping on the icon of her web browser. “How, to, not fuck up, at job interviews.” she mutters under her breath while tapping the word into the search bar, before squinting her eyes at the fact that there is no aethernet on the bus. The signal strength of her 3G package is slower than the update speed of her favorite author too, and after a good 10 minutes try, L’Enya realizes she can’t even access google.

“The universe is testing me today.”

Her shoulders slump in defeat before the troubled Miqo’te puts away her phone and folder.

She gazes outside the window, at the tall buildings along the way and cars that line up neatly on the boulevard when the streetlight becomes red. May the odds be ever in her favor, she hopes with a weary, anxious heart.

\--------

“Let’s see… the place should be around the corner… Bah work you damn thing…!”

L’Enya mumbles as she walks along the street, eyes flicking between the screen of her phone and her surroundings. In her hurry, and having misread the itinerary, she happens to get off two stops early, and thus ends up having to walk the rest of her way. 

The place is definitely the more poish part of the city, given the number of luxurious stores lining up on either side of the streets and how well-dressed people look all around her. She walks past bakeries and coffee shops, only to take a few steps back to stare at the selection of pastries and savory food that seem to beckon her to take a bite.

 _“Gotta stop by afterwards, definitely.”_ the Miqo’te muses with a small smile, before returning her search for the new company.

As she walks away, she remains oblivious to a pair of eyes that fall on her frame.

A couple of detours and twenty minutes later, she manages to arrive at the right address, albeit a little out of breath.

“Holy moly… the place is huge…!” her face pales at the building that looms over her.

Even if she cranes her neck and squints her eyes, she fails to see its entirety.All around her are individuals whose faces she doesn’t recognize, clad in crisp suits and clothes she is certain can cost a couple of grocery shopping weeks for her. For a moment, she wonders if she is fit to work for such an esteemed place. At the creeping anxiety and self-doubt, however, L’Enya lets out a shaky sigh and shakes her head.

_“No, it’s still too early for self-pity. Alright, here goes nothing… Deep breaths, deep breaths.”_

Steeling herself, the Miqo’te begins to walk towards the main entrance, eyes holding a determined gaze. The closer she gets to the door, the more frantic her heartbeats become, yet she doesn’t want to turn tail and run home. 

...That is, until she walks right into the transparent automatic doors.

“Son of a--Argh seven hells…!”

L’Enya staggers backward with a yelp, feeling the world spin around her as her head struggles to regain some sense of balance. Her cheeks become apple red when eyes fixate on her, and she wishes the earth will just reclaim her when she hears giggles coming from somewhere around her. Not daring to look at anyone, the flustered Miqo'te scurries towards the door that is just a couple of steps to the right, praying that her nose is still intact and not flattened.

The first thing that comes to her mind the moment she steps inside is how vast the lobby is. Glass panels allow her a glimpse of what is happening on the higher up floors, and white hanging tubes of light illuminate the place. Here and there are sets of stylish chairs and coffee tables, resting atop velvety rugs amidst shades of green from the potted plants.

“Woah…” her eyes widen with childlike awe, the company is certainly built to leave an everlasting first impression indeed.

 _“...Wait a minute, I’m not here to stare at the architecture.”_ the awe-struck look on her face vanishes within seconds, replaced with a blank stare as she looks around. _“Aha, there it is.”_ she begins walking ahead, having found what she was looking for- the reception desk.

The receptionist is an Elezen, who happens to be typing away by the time L’Enya arrives, paying no mind to the awkward look evident on her face.

“Excuse me.” the Miqo’te shuffles a bit as she waits for an answer. But the staff doesn’t even seem to notice her at first, making her wonder if her voice isn’t loud enough to be heard. 

“Er… Excuse me?” she tries again, louder this time, and her heart jumps to her throat when the receptionist raises his head with a questioning look.

“Yes? How may I help you, miss?”

Is that how they usually talk around here, or did this person wake up on the wrong side of the bed.

“Oh… Er, sorry… I’ve come for an interview today and I was wondering if you could tell me where the room is. This is the email I’ve got.”

Reaching a hand inside her bag and taking out her folder, she hands a printed copy of her email to the receptionist, who raises an eyebrow while skimming through the text.

“Ah yes, your interview is today.” the Elezen states in a matter of fact manner, before giving her back the paper. “Fifth floor, the room should be to the left once you leave the elevator.”

“Oh… thank you very much.” offering the staff a courteous nod of her head, the nervous Miqo’te walks away on hurried steps, not wanting to trouble them any further. No sooner has she left does the receptionist resume browsing for furniture on his monitor with keen interests. That is one exquisite chair he’s looking at indeed.

“Aaaah please hold the door!”

L’Enya sprints towards the closing elevator doors, barely making it in time while the person who is already inside presses the button to wait for her.

“Whew, just in time…” she lets out a shaky breath and scoots to a corner with her bag held tightly against her chest, leaning back against the cool wall while the doors begin to close.

“Which floor, miss?”

Ignoring how her heart is still racing inside her chest, L’Enya raises her head to look at the person standing within an arm’s reach away from her. The first impression she gets is that the man is tall, very tall,; which is typical for Elezens given how tall they are. His hair reminds her of pale rays of moonlight, yet what makes her heart throb is the pair of blue eyes that hold her in an amicable and welcoming gaze. Her brain short circuits when she sees that smile on his face, and she doesn’t need to look at a mirror to know she is most likely gaping at him like a fish.

What is this otome game scenario?! This can only happen in fanfics, right?

“F...Fifth floor… please?” she manages to speak, mind still struggles to digest the fact that a drop dead gorgeous man is in the elevator with her.

“Fifth floor was it? Alright then.”

She lets her eye linger on him as the stranger reaches to press the button from the panel. The elevator rumbles and begins moving, just as her social anxiety seems to kick in. She isn’t good at small talk, and standing before such a good-looking person makes her feel ever so self-conscious about herself.

“Forgive me for asking, but I haven’t seen you around here before. By any chance are you new?”

A tiny squeak escapes her lips the moment the handsome Elezen voices his thoughts to her.

If life was a game,then she has leveled everything except her social skill bar. L’Enya can only hope she will manage once the interview begins, but for now she needs to not fail miserably at this impromptu conversation with a stranger.

“Y...yes! Actually no, I’m here for a job interview.”

“Ah, really? So am I! I wish you the best of luck!” The Elezen man beams at her answer, making her wonder if she has said something odd. Though in all honesty, seeing a fellow job seeker does help reassure her jittery nerves.

“Thank you kindly… Haa, I hope the interviewer is nicer than that one person at the reception desk.”

“Did something happen?” the stranger asks, voice laced with a hint of concern.That is it, the trigger that makes her start the complaint streak.

“The receptionist seemed as if I had just offended six generations of his holy bloodline when I asked for help at the lobby.” L’Enya crosses her arms, pouting just a bit when her mind recalls the fake, stiff smile that the receptionist tossed at her. 

“I am but a poor sod trying to look for a job and the pompous jerk in a fancy suit couldn’t be anymore vague with his instructions. There are most likely a thousand rooms in this building and I’m supposed to find the interview room myself apparently.” L’Enya’s tail flicks back and forth in exasperation, just as a displeased look mars her face. Before she can continue to ramble, the stranger lets out a chuckle at her demeanor.

“Oh, so you did do your research about your potential workplace in advance I see.” he looks at her with a gaze full of mirth, prompting warmth to rush to her cheeks.

“… I mean, that should give you some perks right? It’s not wise to go unprepared.” L’Enya mutters and averts her eyes.

“A very fair point. Ah, it seems we have arrived.”

True to his words, the digital number on the panel reads five. As if on cue, however, her anxiety kicks in once more, now that the reality of her looming job interview has begun to settle in. It truly is one of the many mysteries of life, how job interviews never fail to wreck her nerves. 

“I happen to know where the interview room is, shall I escort you there?” the Elezen offers, to which L’Enya cranes her neck to give him a hopeful look. 

“Oh you do? That’d be great, thank you! Aah I’m so nervous…”

“You’re most welcome.” the Elezen man waits for her to get out first, a faint smile ever present on his face. L’Enya begins to follow his lead, trailing after him while looking back and forth at her surroundings with keen curiosity. They pass by folks along the way, and an odd feeling stirs awake in her stomach at how everyone stares at the two of them.

 _“Can he walk slower… my legs are not 2 miles long…”_ the Miqo’te thought with a grimace, jogging a bit to keep up with the brisk walking pace that the Elezan stranger has set. Guy probably runs every morning, something she doesn’t do often anymore now that she’s stuck in job-seeking hell.

 _“Wait… now that I think about it… what did he mean that he hasn't seen my face around before…”_ her eyebrows furrow in utter confusion, mind struggling to analyze their passing conversation in the elevator. Lost in her thoughts, L’Enya finds her face colliding with the Elezen man’s back, who has come to a sudden halt in front of a room. Ah, the mesmerizing fragrance of cologne just may make her hormones go out of contro-- 

No, now isn’t the time to be thirsty.

“Eep, I’m sorry! I wasn’t watching where I’m going!” she offers a profuse apology, to which he all but shakes his head. 

“Please pay it no mind, I should be apologizing for stopping all of the sudden. Here, let me hold the door for you.”

Gods bless this man, and they said chivalry is dead. 

Offering a heartfelt thank you, L’Enya inhales deeply, before walking inside the room.

Such a spacious place with large glass windows allowing a great view of the city and the nearby skyscrapers that reach for the sky. One wooden desk sits before her eyes, holding a black office chair that she recalls seeing from one of those more well-known furniture stores. On top of its smooth surface is a big monitor, accompanied with a wireless mouse and a keyboard that makes her vibrate with absolute glee.

 _“That monitor though! Perfect set up for some gaming spree! Wait, no, I’m here for a job interview.”_

The Miqo’te looks around the room, only to realize she is the only one there.

“Huh… Am I here early? There’s no one else here--”

The sound of the door closing behind her makes her jolt with a startled yelp. Sucking in a deep breath she turns around, only to widen her eyes in shock upon seeing the Elezen man from earlier smiling at her.

Eh? What?

“I take it that you are fond of the room’s layout?”

L’Enya stands frozen in place, realization dawning upon her and rendering her speechless. Her heart drops to the pit of her stomach, and she watches in mortified silence while the unknown man walks past her to sit at the desk right before her eyes. He props his arms onto the surface of the desk, fingers lacing together and eyes gazing at her with a hint of mirth. Under normal circumstances, L’Enya is certain her vocabulary is abundant, and yet at that moment _“fuck”_ is the only word that comes to her mind.

She has just bad mouthed a staff to her potential employer like no one's business. 

“A very good morning to you, dear applicant. Please help yourself to a seat, our interview will begin shortly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <3 Please feel free to leave a comment if you'd like ~  
> Do you happen to have a favorite, dear reader? I am definitely biased towards the Elezens xD


End file.
